Under the Bright Lights
by MikeTeaveeIsMyRoleModel
Summary: 2005 movie based 10 years later the five kids end up in Las Vegas in the same week. CHAPTER 5 and 6 now up after so long! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or anyone associated with it.

Plot: The five kids, all leading different lives, end up in Las Vegas one week. They meet and reconnect with each other after 10 years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Mike Teavee stood behind his desk. He had finished his business for the day, but for some reason still felt miserable. He didn't know why. He ran an electronics chain worth a bundle, was getting married to a beautiful girl who was great in bed and was yet to be bumped off the list of "100 most successful people under 30." He looked at the updated list beside him. Naturally, Charlie Bucket was in the top ten and Veruca "Veronica" Salt not far behind.

He remembered back when he first met those two. In Wonkas Chocolate Factory, well now it was Charlie's. The day which changed pretty much all their lives forever. He had never spoken about it to anyone, but sometimes he wished that he could see atleast one of the other four who could understand. He needed to let it all out of his system.

Sighing, he turned on the TV in his office. News about a new chocolate casino opening in Las Vegas flashed accross the screen. He watched exactely how this was going to work. Then Charlie's face popped up onto the screen, talking about what an exciting development this was and how it would cater for all ages. Mike rolled his eyes, turning off the TV. He hated how Charlie was always so happy, all the time. Sometimes you had to be realistic about things.

He picked up a magazine sitting nearby, looking through the pages of tattoos. So absorbed in a design of a skull with a knife through the eye that he didn't hear the door open. He had to get that tattoo to add to his four others.  
The voice of Mike's beautiful fiancee Belinda filled the room. "Oh honey, please don't tell me you're thinking of getting another tattoo. Don't you think the ones you have are enough?" She jumped on his lap, kissing him. "Seriously honey, the two you had when we met gave you the bad boy image, the two more I put up with. Seriously though, you are not putting that on my husbands body."

"They're art. Besides, they're not just designs they actually mean something to me." Mike closed the magazine, unable to look at the woman in his lap.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. All the wedding planning is so stressful. Maybe you could relieve me of a little of that stress tonight." Smiling suggestively she planted kisses on his neck.

"Only a week to go." Mike managed to say with everything else on his mind, wondering what his friends had planned for a bachelor party. "Then it's all official."

"Well your friends have informed me that they're kidnapping you for the week. Only god knows where they're taking you. Anyway, I thought I'd drop you off some food, and some reading material. Real reading material, not this tattoo stuff." She chucked the magazine away, and some random gossip magazine took it's place. "Omigod, Veronica Salt. What has she got that gets her on the cover of everything? Veronica is not even her real name!"

Mike looked at the picture and knew the answer to that question: long legs, a tiny waist, killer rack and a load of money. Though he simply shrugged and said, "I don't know. No-one's as beautiful as you."

"Well, she'll never have you." Belinda whispered, kissing him again, then turning back to the picture. "She's such a tramp, look at her. She'd never understand people like us."

Something inside Mike snapped, he suddenly felt like yelling at his girlfriend. "Look, thanks for everything, but I really have a lot of work to do." He lied rudely, trying his best to keep his cool.

Belinda, a little shocked replied. "Okay. I love you."

"Okay, see you soon." Mike replied. When she left he looked at the magazine. He hated how Belinda didn't understand and her saying that Veruca didn't made him realise that the singer/model probably understood him better than his fiancee.  
The phone rang, interupting his thoughts. He pressed the button for speaker phone and before he could say a word a bunch of his friends shouted. "Pack your bags, we're going to VEGAS BABY YEAH"  
-----------

Violet had just finished yet another show. She sat in her dressing room, wiping off some of her make-up. Only in Vagas would her extreme flexibility be appreciated and she could pull off the blue on her skin as body paint. A lot of it had faded, though her midsection ws still completely blue, and after several showers and hair treatments her hair was blonde again. Though it was always there to remind her of why she ended up in Vegas in the first place. Then again, so was her fake passport, birth cetificate and other identification when she had changed her last name and her birthday, so she'd be considered old enough to work in Vegas.

The new casino opening up just made things worse. She had never had to confront that day until the signs showed up all over town. The day her mother basically decided she wanted nothing to do with a blue daughter who she couldn't take out in public. The day Violet knew she had to make it on her own, that the world was about survival of the fittest. She had lost more than a chocolate factory that day.

She turned on her Teavee Electronics radio, "Veronica" Salt's singing about lonliness and no-one understanding filling up the room. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like she would have any idea about not having things. She's married and rich!" Violet cried out to no-one in particular. She threw the radio on the ground, though it remained intact. "Damn Mike Teavee! Can't even break one of his cheap radios!"

She listened to the lyrics. As much as she hated to admit it, they struck a cord with her. After all, Violet had no-one, just a bunch of affairs that lead nowhere, a mum who abandoned her, a father who really wasn't a father (which she had found out after tracking him down) living under a fake name and birthday. Listening to the song, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe that day had changed Veruca's life, and Mike's like it had done so to hers. She thought about the other four. She had heard about Mike, Charlie and Veruca over the last ten years, but had no idea of what Augustus was doing. She felt guilty about calling them losers when she met them. As stupid as it sounded, she knew that they were the closest she had to friends over the past ten years.

She looked at the tattoo on her shoulder, a skull with a knife through the eye. A reminder to her that she shouldn't trust anyone and gradually, the lonely thoughts and memories of the many years ago faded away. So she was free to go out and plunge mindlessly into another pointless affair.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you tonight?" A random man stepped into Violet's dressing room. "You know, I wasn't going to stop in Vegas, but when I saw you on that sign. I had to have your naughty ass. Give me something to remember you by before I leave tomorrow."

Violet looked at the man, he was reasonably good looking and obviously well off due to his attire, which was the reason she picked him up when she had her post-show drink. "Well, why don't you turn off the lights, I'll show you how naughty I can be?" The moment the lights went out she danced around him, pretending to be teasing him, when really she was feeling around his pockets. Having so much experience in robbing the blind drunk businessmen, the man didn't even notice when she swiftly emptied the contents of his wallet. One step closer to getting her skin completely back to normal and leaving Las Vegas for good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"The chocolate casino! Now that I have to see." Augustus looked at the sign heading into Las Vegas. His accent had toned down a little due to all his travelling. Ever since that day in the chocolate factory, he had been doing a bunch of odd jobs back home, saving money before dropping out of school at sixteen. Now the 24 year old was working his way accross the United States, determined to see as much as possible before his work Visa expired.

He munched on the cheap gas station nachos and a chocolate bar, glugging some "Irish" coffee to wash it down. Though being stuck in that pipe and nearly drowning in chocolate had made him realise that every day counted, not to mention he was now very hydrophobic, it could never turn him off the sweetness of chocolate. Plus it was the easiest food to pick up while on the go in a cheap rental car.

Another advertisement for the chocolate casino caught his eye, this one had Charlie Bucket's picture on it. He pulled over, looking up at the sign. "That could have been me." He said to no-one in particular. "All that chocolate and I had to blow it. Oh, well. Would have missed out on tasting the world wouldn't I?" On the road, he had taken to talking to himself, if not random hitch hikers, or drivers giving him a ride. He didn't know why he expected someone to respond when he was alone.

Finishing the chocolate bar, he hopped back in his car and kept driving. Advertisments for different clubs and casinos popped up every so often, but once again he found himself pulling over to look at one that caught his eye. Another one of his, well for lack of a better word, friends from the factory ten years ago. It was a small billboard of an older Violet. She was a contortionist, dressed up in a pretty and tight fitting costume, bending in a position Augustus thought impossible. He noted the club name, thinking that seeing her would be a good thing. Looking up at the beautiful figure he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she needed a travelling buddy to get out of this town.

Hopping back in his car and heading for his accomodation, he smiled at the possibility of catching up with Charlie and Violet. Since they all learned their important life lessons that day, he figured they could all be mature enough and sit down together, catch up and talk about the last few years. He remembered as the other three unsuccessful kids had sat on the train to the airport. All of them looking at each other and finally when time came to leave, they shared an awkward goodbye. Like they wanted to apologise for being rude to one another, like they all wanted to collapse in a hug and remember the experience and admit that they would miss each other, but they all had to much pride to do so. Augustus remembered looking back at them as they were all being dragged in different directions, and the other three having the same idea, looking back at him.

Augustus, always an optimist because thats how his mother always taught him to be, looked forward to the possible reunion. Though it wasn't the same as having all five of them there, it would be nice anyhow.  
---------------------------------------

Veronica Salt flipped her newly straight hair behind her shoulders. Once again it hadn't been her desision, but one of her stylists and image consultants. She hated the name change too, wanting to scream out "I'm Veruca damn it!" but not wanting sales of her album to stop. The limo was driving out of California, to Las Vegas Nevada. She looked out the window, watching the scene pass her by.

Her husband, who had just putdown his phone,gave her hand a nice squeeze. "Come on sweetie. It's not every day you get to be in America. Lighten up a little."

"Actually I have been here every day for the last two months for promotion. I don't get to decide anything anymore. I'm tired and I just want to enjoy myself while I'm in Vegas." Veruca replied. "By the way, don't call me sweetie. We can admit to ourselves now that this is hardly a marriage of love."

"I do love you, Veronica." He leaned over to kiss her lips, but Veruca turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek.

"My name is Veruca. Not Veronica. You don't love me, you worship me. Purely for financial reasons and business success I can only presume." Veruca folded her arms. "Please don't touch me again, Bradley."

"You know if this is how you feel you could always divorce me. We could pull over right now and I could get out. You'd be a free woman." Bradley replied.

"I want to be a free woman! I want to dress myself and do my own thing! I want to have a break for a little bit!" Veruca cried. This was the first time she'd acted like a brat since the day she realised it would no longer get her anywhere. Though she took that lesson too far and ended up taking what she could get.

Bradley shook his head. "Stop acting like a child. Honestly if I knew you were going to be such a spoilt brat I never would have touched you."

Veruca shook her head. "It's not my fault. We were forced together by business. If I thought that you didn't feel a thing for me, I would never have touched you."

Bradley slipped an arm around her. "You know you're gorgeous, I couldn't resist you. I know you're not happy but how about we just make the most of what we have together. When your show is over we can go see something. Like the new chocolate casino. What kind of theme is that? Apparently they have a chocolate fountain in the entrance. If it sells it sells I suppose."

"I guess." Veruca leaned on him, though still not happy. She didn't want to 'make the most of it' when she wasn't happy.

"By the way, if this spark between you and me is for business, as you put it. Stop singing songs about lonliness. It hurts my feelings and doesn't go with your image." Bradley suggested. "Besides, you can grow to love me."

"Do you really want that for the rest of our lives? When we could just agree to end this now?" Veruca asked seriously.

Bradley took both her hands. "On what grounds could we end this? You know both our families are too powerful to allow that to happen. Unless you havewhat theyconsider a real reason, we're stuck together.Besides, I don't want to end this. You're gorgeous and that's all that matters."

Once again, Veruca thought, I don't have an opinion. All she wanted to do was scream, I WANT IT THIS WAY, but she couldn't. She had shut her mouth and held her tounge to the point where nobody cared what she wanted anymore. She almost wished she'd never visited Wonka's factory.  
----------------------------------------

Charlie looked at all the final touches being put on the new Casino. He smiled at the work, all brilliantly done. Back in the room where he was staying, he flopped on the bed. The smile fell from his face. He had been in Vegas for awhile now. Looking around every day, he saw the same fake, lust filled people. He had not found someone he could really hold a conversation with. Not that he had the social skills. Since he was 12 he was so busy with business he had no time for friends or a real girlfriend. Then he saw that people like him were few, looking at the four people who had failed to win his prize. Then there were the people trying to be his friend to get their hands on chocolate or his fortune he had made.

"The world is just so fake." He said to himself. "Though I should really get used to it shouldn't I?"

"Maybe you should accept people for their differences." The cleaning lady hopped out of the bathroom. Charlie jumped when he heard her voice. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. Though you should think about what I said. Violet's doing a new show, real talented girl that one. Plus Veronica Salt is in town soon. You should go out and explore the town, meet people and get to know them instead of staying cooped up in this room or hanging around the casinos. Granted you can't really complain I have seen you win a few times."

"Maybe I will. After all, Violet and I go way back. If you want I could get you backstage to the Veruca, I mean Veronica Salt show. Backstage passes are just being thrown at me. May aswell get some use out of them. Maybe you could come with me?" Charlie suggested.

"Are you asking me out? You act like you've never done that before." The young maid smiled, sitting down next to Charlie. "I'm sure everyone else comes to you, right? Sure, I'll come with you."

Charlie let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that he managed to find a beautiful girl in her twenties that didn't look like a stripper to spend time with throughout the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Dude, why are the delivery trucks following us? Don't bring work with you." Mike's friend Jim observed while looking in the mirror.

Mike sat in the back between his friend A.J, smiling to himself. "Those trucks are going to get us backstage at the Veronica Salt concert." He thought of the plan before he left, glad of the delivery, figuring it was the best way to talk to Veruca.

Chris, who was sitting in the front, turned around and stared at his friend. "No way. She is only the hottest thing that the UK has produced. Don't even joke, man."

Mike looked at his buddies. "Now why would I joke about that? After all, it's my bachelor party."

"An all week bachelor party, with Veronica. Does life get any better than this?" A.J replied. "I'm going to take her into a 24 hour chapel and marry that woman."

Chris shook his head. "The only one getting married around here is Mike. Though I don't know how after all we're putting him through. The whole works, dude. Everything Vegas has to offer."

"I thought the best thing about working in electronics was making the best car stereo systems ever. Now I know better. I knew there was a reason we were friends. Nice job, Mike. Woah, check out that chick on the billboard. NICE!" Jim nodded towards the sign where Violet stared back at them suggestively. "Contortionist. I'll bet that chick is very bendy, if you know what I mean."

"I know her. That is I used to. We should see her tonight!" It was easy to recognise Violet with the blue "outfit" and the blonde hair. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that the people who understood him still existed and were in Vegas that very week. Not to mention that Violet had certainly grown up nicely.

"Who don't you know man." A.J sighed. "Well we are going to get some beers in you. Put a gut on that disgusting body of yours."

Mike had built up a good amount of muscle over the years. Gaining weight to lose the lanky frame from the television incident and Wonka's. Though he was still a little taller than usual. He wished he could tell his friends when they asked him what his secret was.  
------------------------------------------------

Violet was getting ready for that nights show. Placing body glitter strategically on her blue skin. For some reason she wasn't so thrilled about the show. She requested that she have her after show drink in her dressing room as opposed to the drunk and excited people in the audience.

"Violet be on stage in twenty minutes." A voice called from outside the door after a soft knock. "Looks like there's a Bachelor party tonight, so extra smiles."

Violet rolled her eyes. "This is Vegas, since when are there not bachelor parties in this place." Violet mumbled while fixing her hair.

"Well, so this is what you're doing with yourself now. I knew it was you the moment I saw the sign Violet Beau-" Veruca's face appeared in the mirror, Violet turned around and stared her in the face.

"It's been awhile." Violet asked stopping her before she couldsay her old last name then turning back around. Building up the emotional walls. "So, what's up?"

"Well, me and my husband came to see your show. So, where's your husband? You're bound to have a few marriages under your belt, living in Vegas and all." Veruca flipped her hair, helping herself to some lipgloss.

Violet looked her right in the eyes, not in the mood. "In the interest of saving time, why don't you just tell me what you want?"

"Just to see my old friend. We did share that one day remember." Veruca replied. "That one interesting day that only three other people besides us and parents involved know about basically."

"I'm fully aware. Now I have to go." Violet replied.

"I just wanted to talk. I can tell that day has affected you in ways I couldn't imagine." Veruca explained.

"Look, we're not friends. We never were. You don't even know me." Violet snapped. "You sing songs about how you wish someone understood, then you come in here acting like a perfect pampered little slut. To what? To brag about how your life is better than mine? Done. Now go away."

"Look, chill out. I didn't mean that. It's just the last place I thought you'd end up." Veruca said.

Violet turned around, still in a fowl mood. "Well I did. Now as much as I'm loving this Kodak moment, I have to go. Some of us don't live the Veronica Salt perfect life."

Veruca slapped Violet accross the face. "You don't know me either. If my life is so perfect, why do I feel so limited? I can't do anything without the approval of image consultants. I'm 23 and I'm married already to a man I don't love and who doesn't love me for who I really am. While most people are finding themselves, my life is planned out in a little black book. That day changed my life and I thought of all people you would understand. I never knew how to do things for myself, now everything is being decided for me. I'm tired and I thought you'd care." Veruca began to leave before Violet stopped her.

"I'm sorry. Things haven't been good for me. The last ten years I've had to do everything for myself. A lot different to what you've been through. Not to mention I'm still blue on my midsection." Violet laughed. "I guess we're both changed people. Meet me back here for a drink later okay. Start again."

Veruca sighed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have barged in here like that. I guess I hate to admit it, but I envy you. Like you said, you made your own choices." She looked at herself in the mirror. "I must have had a few too many drink if I'm admitting that to you."

"Trust me, it's not as great as you might imagine." Violet confessed. "By the way, I'm not married"  
-----------------------------------

Violet performed her routine, in a better mood than she was before. Veruca sat near the stage, in dark glasses with two security guards surrounding her. Mike's bachelor party went on loudly near the bar, his friends making calls at Violet. Augustus sat in the middle, watching in awe and drinking. Last but not least, Charlie and his date were up the back, half watching the show, half absorbed in each other.

"Damn bachelor party. They're so damn loud. I guess that's what you expect right. How tall is the one in the middle though?" Charlie's date, the young maid named Paige, commented. "So are you liking the show?"

"Yeah I'm liking it." Charlie replied, staring at the guy in the middle of the bachelor party. "I can't believe I've never watched it before. Or anything for that matter."

"I guess it's been a long time since you've really had fun like this." Paige realised. "You get free tickets and passes thrown at you, but not a spare minute to use them, working on the casino and all."

"Well, I'm glad of all people I decided to come out with you. Now the casino is finished, we'll have a lot more free time." Charlie wanted to lean over and kiss her, but was a little nervous about how she would react.

Paige noticed this and smiled. "It's okay. You should relax more." She leaned over and kissed Charlie.

"Hey Mike, bet you're sorry you're getting married now, huh?" One of the party cried out.

Charlie was sure the Mike they were refering to was infact Mike Teavee from the factory. Though he had been debating in his head whether to go over or not. Finally he turned back to Paige. "I'll be back in a moment."

He walked over. "Hey Mike. How's it going?"

"How did you know my name?" Mike replied drunkenly.

"Well, other than the fact you're friends have been calling it out non stop for the past hour, you and I go way back." Charlie explained.

"Hey, number five! Or Charlie Bucket I should say." Mike slapped him on the back. "The only guy here who knows my secret. Except her up on stage. So how's it going? Being all rich and successful and happy all the time."

"I'm not happy all the time." Charlie replied bluntly.

"Yeah, you could have fooled me. Well either way, it's great to see you. Now I'm going to watch that woman on stage and see her after the show. Maybe I'll see you later, when you lighten up and knock back a few shots man." Mike replied, handing him the shots that he had in his hands. The guys were chanting for him to knock them back.

Charlie had the shots and exhaled. Jim pointed out Augustus to the rest of them. "Check out that guy. He's drinking more than all of us combined. Lets challenge him."

Mike and his friends walked over to him, Charlie turned back to his date until Mike came over a few minutes later. "Charlie, man! Drinking boy is pipe boy! Gloop from the factory!"

"Augustus? What are the odds?" Charlie shrugged.

Mike handed him another shot and a beer. "Come on, come over and say hey! We're all buddies here! Lighten up dude. Chicky babe, do you mind?" Mike asked, acknowledging Charlie's date.

"No that's okay. I should be going anyway." Paige replied sadly and stood up. "I have to work early tomorrow anyway."

"For a Vegas chick, that girl is really stuck up." Mike slapped Charlie on the back again. "Anyway, I was hoping to get lucky with Violet, but I don't think my fiance would like that too much. So you can have her. Who knows the last time you got some action. Now drink!"

Charlie knew he should have stuck up for Paige and himself, but he figured that Mike was only saying these things because he was drunk. He looked at the door thinking about running after Paige, but Mike basically pulled him to the drinking game. He let Mike do so, knowing that the chance to be in the room with the two guys who were the closest things he had to friends in the last ten years.

It also felt nice to have a few drinks. Before he knew it there was another mixed drink in his hand and the guys around him chanting, "Chug chug chug." He was so absorbed in the moment that it took him awhile to notice that Violet had finished and Mike had slipped away from the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Violet sat in her dressing room, ordering the drinks to come to her and Veruca. She sat there waiting for her, thinking about her life. Reflecting while taking a couple of sips of a drink from the tray. The door opened and thinking it was Veruca she turned around. Though there instead stood an exceptionally tall man.

"Look, I don't have drinks with fans okay." Violet said, turning away from him. "Atleast I'm not doing that tonight. Sorry."

"Violet it's me, Mike Teavee. I believe that's one of my radios you have sitting on your table." He laughed, coming over to sit beside her. "I knew this trip would be worth it. I've wanted to find someone from that day for awhile. Plus you're really pretty."

Violet turned back to him, unable to deal with a drunk Mike Teavee. "Why didn't you just get over it? I have." She lied.

"Yes and I'm sure you didn't see Charlie and Augustus in the audience either. Not to mention Veruca sneaking out from backstage earlier." Mike replied, rolling his eyes and steadying himself on the table. "You haven't got over it. None of us have. That's why we're all here. Lets face it, all five of us are alone. Except for maybe you and Veruca, what was she doing back here anyway, because that could have been hot!"

"I don't need anyone. This is what this tattoo stand for and reminds me every day." Violet replied, pointing it out to Mike.

"AWESOME! That's the tattoo I've been looking at getting. That is so cool." Mike traced the design on her arm. "We have something in common after all. What's all this not needing people you're going on about?"

"What do you care? You're getting married, you have a party out there. You don't have to worry about all that." Violet explained.

Mike trailed his fingers down her arm and took her hand in his own. "I don't think I'm even going to get married. I don't want to." Mike gave her hand a squeeze. "So you still feel like you don't need me? I have to say, I'd really enjoy your company."

"Just go back to your friends. Leave me be, I'm meeting someone in here." Violet replied, pulling her hand away after some hesitation. "Besides, you don't know me anymore."

"Don't tell me you're meeting someone for that kind of business? Violet what happened to you?" Mike looked at her with slight shock. He wondered how someone so beautiful and incredible could be so messed up.

"If you've come in here to get your friends some action, don't bother unless you want me to rob them blind." Violet said bluntly.

"Since when did you have faith in nothing? You were the confident champion, out to get everything. Eyes on the prize Violet, eyes on the prize." Mike reminded her, laughing. "What about you're confidence in people? See it just proves my point. We've all changed."

"No you haven't changed. Still thinking you're smarter than everyone else." Violet snapped.

Realising that he was getting nowhere and the alcohol in his system, Mike snapped back. "Well so much for talking to you. How much do I get for 100 huh Violet? Puberty was kind to you, so I'm guessing you're expensive!"

"Shut up, go away and leave me alone." Violet screamed. "Forever."

Mike sighed placing his drink on the table and getting up to leave, but he turned back and looked at Violet. She seemed a little sad. He knew he couldn't come this far just to go back to his friends in defeat, just to go back to being a cynical loner who didn't care. "No, I don't want to. I'm really sorry babe." He walked back over to her, tracing the tattoo on her arm again. "I want you so bad."

She pulled away. "Don't touch me, Mike. Please-"

Before she could continue, Mike pulled her to him. "How about you say what you really feel for once tonight. Don't be a retard." Mike leaned down to kiss her. He just knew it was something he had to do. Violet had a different reaction. She pushed him away just as their lips touched.

"Come on, don't do something you'll regret in the morning." Violet turned away from him.

"What makes you think I'll regret it?" Mike asked. "Please, just one kiss."

"Look, I've seen it before. I've been through it all. The fact is, you're blind drunk and you're getting married and I can't do this, not to you." Violet replied, hoping Mike would leave. "If you want I'll talk to you tomorrow. Just not tonight Mike, okay?

"I'm not like that. I promise. I don't want to get married and now that I've finally found someone so beautiful, who understands me, I know exactely why." Mike confessed, head in his hands. "Come on Vi, don't do this to me."

The fact that he was drunk made Violet want to stick with her original thoughts. Though looking at him, she noticed something different. She had plenty of experience in knowing when a man was using a line on her, Mike seemed to have a lot more sincerity then all of them put together. She pulled his hand away from his face, squeezing it. As Mike leaned down once again, he heard laughing from the doorway. He turned around to come face to face with Veruca.

"Mike Teavee! Look at you, all grown up. So Vi, I see you've ordered. Oooo my favourite." Veruca picked a glass up off the tray, totally oblivious to what she had interrupted. She went over and hugged them both. "I love you guys. You're the only people that could ever know me." There was no need for introduction, everyone knew who everyone was somehow. They all just sat, nursing their drinks and taking each other in. No-one was making any attempt to leave though. It was like there was some kind of comfort in the awkward silence. The fact that all of them were there meant they all felt pretty much the same thing, they just didn't want it to be like a group therapy session.

Charlie and Augustus came in a few minutes later, looking like old buddies and singing a song that had been playing as filler music before the next show. They both fell on the couch provided in Violet's dressing room. "Hey everybody! How's everybody been since the factory? I've been fantastic!" Augustus cried out to the room, seeing as they looked miserable. Charlie burst out laughing for no apparent reason, which broke up the awkward silence and everyone started.

The door opened again. "Veruca, sweetie. We have to go now." Bradley stepped in. "You wanted to be rested for tomorrow don't you honey?"

"Actually no. I want to stay here." Veruca told him. " Violet has yummy drinks. I want to talk to these people. Now shut the door and go away." As she watched him go, she couldn't help but feel good. Being obeyed once again. Something done her way, for once since the factory.

"So you're married huh? What's that like?" Mike asked

"Kind of like falling down a rubbish shoot with the possibility of burning alive." Veruca laughed at the memory. "I can only assume the bachelor party is yours. I wish I had a party like that. Then I would of ran off with somone else."

Violet didn't want to be reminded of Mike getting married. "So what about everyone else. Charlie? Augustus?" She looked around before downing a drink fast.

"Hell no. Travelling too much they'd never keep up with me." Augustus replied, swinging his glass around. "Why would you want to get married? To settle down in one place for a million zillion years. I meet many people on the road."

"I hear you Augustus. I've been busy. Too absorbed with the business nowadays. Haven't really met anyone that didn't want their hands on chocolate or money. The world is too fake." Charlie replied.

"Speak for yourself. Mr. Smile all the time. Now nothing is faker than that stuff." Mike snorted, slipping an arm around Violet. "Don't tell me you don't like a big pair of fake boobs. I mean, look at your date."

"What's wrong with being optimistic?" Augustus replied, loud and drunk. "We're alive, we're in Vegas, we have drinks and we have a heap of drunk girls with big fat fake boobs!"

"Woah, Mike don't toast to that. You're getting married. Your woman will come after you with a nine iron!" Charlie exclaimed looking as Mike and Augustus clinked glasses. "It's probably better you took me away from Paige. She was a maid, which means she was most likely a gold digging whore. She was trying to trap me by being fucking nice and stuff."

"You can't say whore, you're too nice to say those kind of words! Or maybe you're one of the fake people you keep going on about." Veruca asked. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I love all of you. Especially you, Violet. Though it looks like Mike is stealing you away."

"Pretty much. I'm not giving up on this girl." Mike answered. "I'm guessing you learnt your lesson from that day, you're a lot less bitchy."

"Just went from one extreme to the other. From telling what I want and getting it, to not getting what I want and keeping my mouth shut. Though hey, money helps and I get to see the world. Charlie understands that it's all for show. Don't you?" She crawled over to him, resting her head in his lap and smiling. "You don't really think I'm a bitch do you?"

The conversation went on. None had told the full story of their past ten years, but they all wanted to. Everyone was drinking and talking about Vegas, Veruca's concert the next day and other random topics to avoid the subject. Eventually, after everyone passing out where they sat, Violet and Mike were the only two awake.

Mike leaned on Violet, slipping his arm tighter around her. He was tracing her skull tattoo with his finger. For last few hours Violet had let Mike sit with her as she drank and gave her opinion. She pulled away from him as to not make things tense or give Mike any ideas about what he had implied earlier.

"What's wrong? Other than the fact I'm a little taller than you." Mike asked.

"It's funny, you never really used to care about people. You thought we were all retards." Violet laughed at the memory. "Now you're getting married. Then again, you are hitting on me."

"I told you. I don't want to get hitched. I just took what I could get." Mike slipped his arm back around her. "Come on, don't be like that. I'm sorry about what I said before. You know that, and by the sound of things you're used to it. I'm actually glad we met up. I would never use you."

"I can't help it. You know, as stupid as it may sound, since I've only just been reintroduced to you, I feel connected with you." Violet whispered, drunkenly.

"It's pretty obvious that everyone in this room is. It's the only explanation to how we ended up back here." Mike slurred. "I would have thought stuff like this was impossible, until that day. So since this is what fate has dealt me, I wouldn't mind getting with you."

"I have to admit. If our situations were reversed, I'd totally use you. You're very hot Mike Teavee. Since you're not using me, dump your bitch for me." She slipped her arms around Mikes shoulders and kissed him, loving every second of it and not wanting it to end. Afterwards, Violet felt a little tired from the show and all the drinks so she cuddled up to him and fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Veruca woke up on the floor of the dressing room. She looked at the others. Charlie had fallen off the couch, as Augustus had basically taken over it, and lay next to her. Beer dripped from the empty glass in Augustus's hand. Mike wasn't there and the door was left open, showing that he had left earlier. Violet stirred on the dressing table.

"Violet. Want to go get some coffee? Or breakfast?" Veruca whispered as not to wake the others. "I think your boyfriend had the same idea."

Violet opened her eyes, noticing that Mike wasn't beside her. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "He's not my boyfriend." Though when she said it, she thought of the possibility then quickly shook it from her mind. "He was really nice. Even when he leaves, I won't forget."

Veruca raised an eyebrow. "You really think he's going to leave and just forget? He was all over you last night."

"Please don't continue. I have to be realistic. He'll leave and I'll stay here. It's a nice thought, but really things don't work that way. Besides, he's still getting married." Violet explained bluntly, thinking about their kiss, but once again having her experiences place doubt in her mind. "He says he's sure, but maybe I just wanted to believe it for once. I don't know."

"He told us last night he didn't want to get married." Veruca said, holding her head. "You didn't seem to mind. Infact you seemed to like him back. Atleast give him a quickie, he's grown up nicely"  
"Think about it we were all so drunk we had a debate about grapes. Who knows what he's thinking now." Violet laughed, hoping to get off the subject of Mike. "Besides, what's the story with you and your husband?"

"I can't explain it. I just can't be forced to feel things and I was. Plus he has cheated on me in the past. Before we married." Veruca explained. "I want to leave, but our parents aren't going to let that happen without a real reason. Particularly when all this money is at stake."

"You would have had a prenuptial agreement, with a fidelity clause, right? Your parents aren't going to let you stay married to a play boy cheater, will they? Do they really want that as the new face of Salt Nuts Inc. or whatever the company is called? I say we play the game of entrapment. Set it up so he gets nothing and you get divorced without giving up any of you or your dad's fortune." Violet suggested. "Question is, what kind of plan would he fall for?"

"Anything, he thinks he's god's gift. He seems sweet but there's a demon in there. He gets what he wants when he wants, except for me. He's given up on that. Come to think of it, he's exactely how I used to be." Veruca shook her head at the thought. "Only about his own wants and needs, acting like lovers when there's something in it for him only."

"That's tough. It's the reason I don't trust people basically. I mean what's the point. Statitics are against you anyway. Living here, you know what men want. Then again, a retard could figure that out." Violet shrugged, opening the back entrance to the club and exiting.

Veruca started laughing. "Pessimistic statistics."

Violet looked at her. "What do you mean by that exactely? So, there are the facts in black and white."

"Yes, the facts that a retard could figure out. Remind you of anyone?" Veruca said in a sing song voice. "Honey you sound just like Mike Teavee 10 years ago. You are so meant to be."

"Shut up." Violet said, leading Veruca into the coffee place. "I wonder if you have a hangover or if you're still drunk."

"Okay, I get the hint, but speaking of the gang ten years ago, I think Augustus has switched his chocolate obsession to the glug glug." Veruca made hand actions of drinking.

"Seriously? Why would he need it, he seems pretty positive." Violet suddenly realised. "Oh..."

"I only glanced, but he was drinking the bachelor party under the table. Probably even had a few cups of positive before he came. Besides, we're all here for depressing reasons and to an extent fate, I don't think Augustus came to the club last night to share the happiness with everyone." -----------------------------------------------------

Charlie woke up in the empty dressing room. Though everyone had gone a backstage pass for Veruca's concert sat there for him, since they had planned last night to meet up after the concert. He grabbed it, even though he had his own, before grabbing his head. It had been awhile since he had just gone with the flow, or had that many shots in one night. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep with his head in the toilet, remenissing about the strange but happy night before.

Then he remembered Paige. He had basically ditched her. Charlie never liked doing that to people, as he was always one of the do-gooders. They had been having a great night, before he had met up with his friends. A part of him wanted to talk to Paige about it desperately. She made him feel less alone in the fakeness of the world around him. Then he thought about his realisation the night before. Though he knew from experience that no girl would ever understand and every time he thought one was different they would show their true self. All they would think was he was a depressed rich man not appreciating what he had been given. Though Charlie believed that all the girls that had come and gone, did not appreciate what they had in their friends. They wanted more from him, they expected the happy, smiling chocotier on the posters and the stuff that came with that.

The fact that Charlie was forced to be happy all the time made him even more depressed. He would be nice, then get trampled on by the mean and fake people of the world. He still wondered if the others had been putting on a show, if they really knew how he felt. Of all of them, Veruca probably understood him the best. Though one thing that Charlie knew wasn't fake is that all of them were glad to see each other and all of them were hiding their stories from the last ten years.

He knew deep down it was fear holding him back from hugging each and every one of them. After all he won the prize and all that came with it. Though he still had to watch the disturbing sights of all of them going through hell. Granted they put themselves in that position, but they atleast took a risk for something they wanted. Charlie didn't take risks and sometimes he wished that he could, aside from the tame invention risks in the factory.

He wondered if they all resented him secretly. He feared that the four people in the world who could really know him would be the ones to turn their backs because he played it safe. Well, he wasn't prepared to play it safe anymore.  
--------------------------------------------------

Where else can you get a whiskey at 2 in the afternoon, this is brilliant. Augustus thought to himself. The truth was, he didn't have time for a hangover, because soon after Veruca and Violet had left, he woke up and went to another place for a drink. Jack Daniels had been his friend, helping him see happiness in his problems. Helping him put it to the back of his mind for just that little bit longer.

"Violet and Mike are paired up, well atleast he was all over her last night. Veruca and Charlie understand each other best. Then again, Veruca spoke to Violet about stuff. She could be a lesbian. Though either way, once again, I'm the first to get booted. Oh well! I get to go backstage to a concert and drink lots of stuff." Augustus told the bartender, who was listening with surprising enthusiasm. "See, I'm always optimistic. I'll never be alone I see the good in everything. Everyone thinks Charlie does, but really I'm the one who's happy all the time."

"Actually by the look of you, you're off your fucking head all the time." A.J, one of Mike's friends, who Augustus remembered vaguely beating in a beer chugging competition the night before, sat beside him. "So my friend, what happened to our Bachelor buddy behind the closed doors of that hot chicks dressing room. He didn't get back until an hour ago."

"Who knows. They're probably hooking up. Everyone is. Violet was amazing though, so who can blame him right? After all, we're in Vegas! They're probably married by now. You'll be married tonight and I'll get married tomorrow! We can all have a bachelor party then. Cause for celebration." Augustus blurted out, drinking a beer. "Nah, I'm just kidding. Nothing happened between them. After all if she tried to kiss him she'd probably get a nose bleed because Mike is so tall." Augustus laughed at his lame attempt at a joke as though it was the funniest thing in the world

"Well we're getting back stage to Veronica Salt if you wanted to join us." A.J asked. "We're basically mates. Mike knows you, so it's only natural you come celebrate."

"I'm already getting back stage. Now how many people can say that." Augustus raised his glass in the air. "Now sweet young female bartender who I don't remember the name of, bring me another of these beers and positive thoughts please."

A.J grabbed Augustus's arm. "Come on, I think you've had a little too much party. You can come hang with us, we're up in the penthouse. Expensive as shit but hey its all worth it."

"Wait a minute. Don't kill the buzz. There is nothing wrong with the buzz." Augustus explained, completely drunk now. "It's nice you invite me to the penthouse. That's so cool of you my friend. Or Mike's friend I should say. Bachelor Party WOOOOOOO!"

A.J seemed to regret his desision to bring a drunk traveller up to the penthouse, but reminded himself that Augustus was Mike's friend and after all, it was Teavee's party and they would be meeting at the concert later anyway.

"Bartender bring a heap of drinks to the penthouse. Looks like I'll be hanging out there until the Veruca concert!" Augustus cried out. "WOOOOOOOO Vegas!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charlie, Augustus and two of Mike's friends were sitting backstage, listening to Veruca do her encore. Charlie had never really listened to her before, but he liked what he heard. Not only did she have a gorgeous voice, but he could relate to everything she said. He knew that everyone else probably could as well.

"Wow, that woman has a set of pipes on her." Augustus commented, swaying to the music on his chair.

"Are you drunk again?" Charlie asked him.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm just exhausted because I've been playing drinking games all afternoon." Augustus told him. "The bachelor party are all going clubbing. You have to come man. You just have to. Veruca agreed and I'm guessing Violet will come too. So I won't take no for an answer."

Charlie thought about it. He hadn't been clubbing in awhile. "Okay sure. Pick somewhere good."

"Oh it's all good. It's always good." Augustus replied. "See here in Vagas they encourage the girls to dance on the bar and stuff. You and Veruca should get us front of the line. Don't think I'm using you though, because you and me, we're like this." He crossed his fingers to imply how close he thought they were.

Violet and Mike watched from one side of the stage. They hadn't really spoken to each other, just the simple small talk. Finally Mike decided that now that they were both sober it was time for him to speak up. He grabbed Violet's hand and lead her away to a quieter area.

"You've been pretty quiet tonight." Mike started.

"Speak for yourself." Violet said bluntly.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night. Guess I had to think about some stuff to think about in the morning." He explained. "You weren't offended were you?"

"I've had worse. So why did you bring me over here, Veruca's nearly finished." Violet asked in order to get to the point. "We're all going clubbing remember?"

"Do you want to go clubbing? Or do you want to come back to the penthouse with me?" Mike whispered, making sure no-one overheard.

"So you make sure you don't offend me, then invite me back to your place for a one night stand?" Violet asked, letting out a sarcastic laugh and rolling her eyes. "Fat chance"

"Look, I don't know how to explain this, so I'll just say it. The moment I saw you last night, you fucked with my head. I have to have you." Mike replied. "I don't know whether your testing me or whether you just don't like me. So we'll go clubbing for a little while. Then I'll take you home with me."

She had to interupt. "What do you mean not like you? I think I made it clear last night." She jumped into his arms and kissed him wildly. "I'll give you points for being persistant. We'll go clubbing for a little while. Not too long okay"  
-----------------------------------------

"Well they said I had to leave straight away. So sorry, I can't go clubbing with you. Which is just as well, I'm beat." Veruca looked around. "Where are Violet and Mike?"

"Probably fucking." Augustus replied. "Needs one last fling before he gets married right?"

"What are you talking about? Mike and the chick from last night? No way!" Chris, the only one of Mike's friends not staring at Veruca.

"What? How could he do that to Belinda?" A.J asked, looking away from the singer. "He's blown us off for that chick. Well he better not do that tomorrow. You know what's coming tomorrow."

"No way he'd miss that. Besides, it's Mike. He's a natural player and Belinda knew that when she met him." Jim said. "I'm surprised he hasn't cheated earlier. Probably popped the question because she was his first relationship that lasted longer than taking a piss. I think he did well for himself."

"I feel my ears burning? You talking about me Jimbo? Great concert by the way." Mike appeared, Violet walking over to Veruca's side.

"Well, now you're here, let's go clubbing! I need a drink." Augustus said. "Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing that hot bartender again. I'm going back to where you guys are staying. See you later." Without even waiting for an answer, he left.

"I'm worried about that guy. Get him to an AA right now!" A.J said when Augustus was clearly out of earshot.

"Well, look I have to go now. Where's Bradley?" Veruca looked around.

"Bradley had to go. Phone rang and he said to tell you it was a business emergency." Charlie answered, walking over to her.

"Of course. What else is new? Screw this, I'm going clubbing I don't care what they say. What kind of publicity could possibly generate from me having a good time with friends?" Veruca said with a hint of anger.

"We're going clubbing with Veronica Salt. Awesome!" Chris exclaimed.

"Not just clubbing. VIP. Give me five minutes to change." Veruca ran to her dressing room.

Charlie, who had been pretty quiet through the excitment, walked after Veruca and into her dressing room. She didn't seem the least bit freaked out that he was there. He turned around slightly, so he wasn't watching her change, which was pointless as he could see through a mirror. He turned back to her. "Great concert."

"Thanks." Veruca answered bluntly.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie asked, seeing her reaction.

"What could possibly be wrong? I'm going out clubbing." Veruca replied, slipping into a top that left little to the imagination. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, that's all. If you wanted to talk about it I'm here." Charlie reminded her. "None of us have mentioned it so far."

"Why do you have to be so nice all the time? Better yet where were you when I needed someone to pull me away from all the fuck ups in my life?" Veruca turned around and faced him. "I could have run out on my wedding, I could have refused this image change and everything else. I didn't though. Question is, why didn't I?"

"Simple, you were scared. Being rich is what you know and you knew what would happen if you took those risks." Charlie told her.

"It's not much better. Either way it all came crashing down on me. My husband can't even sit through one of my fucking concerts without a phone call. Well, I'm not going to take it anymore. I'm going to go out and I'm going to be reckless. Starting now." She grabbed Charlie, placing something in his hand. "Maybe you should follow my lead and take that advice. Take it now so you'll be good when you get there"  
-------------------------------------

In the limo, Charlie looked around at everyone surrounding him. Mike and Violet sharing a secret. A.J, Chris and Jim all excited. Veruca, smiling and unable to wait. When they were all absorbed in conversation, Charlie looked at the tablet, debating whether or not to take it. Then he mentally slapped himself. What could go wrong, he thought. He watched to see they were all absorbed in conversation, then quickley took the tablet.

Charlie looked around at the people surrounding him in the club. He was sitting down with A.J and Chris watching Veruca, dancing with some random guy. He thought about what she had told him earlier about letting loose and waited for the tablet to take effect. He looked around at all the girls dancing around the club. Instead of thinking they were all fake, they all looked extremely beautiful.

"So, what's up with Mike and that girl Violet?" A.J asked. "How do you all know each other? All I know is you go way back. High school? Did they used to date?"

Charlie felt himself slipping into a state of not caring. He turned to him and said. "Don't worry about him, okay? Let loose and live a little." With that he went over to where Veruca was dancing.

"Charlie!" She cried out hugging him. "I'm having the best time! I bet you are too! I can see it in your eyes!" She proceeded in dancing around him, which attracted some attention from the girls nearby. When a group came up to him, Veruca waved and walked off, blowing him a kiss.

"You're the guy from the posters! How cool!" A good looking red head said to him. "I'll be back, I'll get us some drinks." Before Charlie could answer, she was gone and he was sandwiched between her two friends.

"You know, I think you're really hot! The moment I saw you on TV I was like WOW!" The blonde in front laughed.

"Back off Kat, I saw him first!" The brunette behind shouted, while sliding her hands around his waist. She pulled him around to face him. Charlie felt an extreme happiness. He grabbed the brunettes bum, pulling her into a wild open mouthed kiss. He didn't fear her reaction like he had with Paige, he felt that this girl liked him.

The rest of the night just kept repeating that same scene. Girl after girl, Charlie was letting loose the moment they came up to him and plenty were coming up to him. He thought about the joy of seeing everyone, then paused remembering what Mike had said to him the night before, then thought about what Veruca said. He didn't know whether it was the ecstacy, or the promise he made to himself but looking at the attractive blonde he was now dancing with and seeing that his friends were nowhere in sight he decided to prove them both wrong.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Charlie asked her, feeling her grind into him. "I'm staying not to far from here and I think you'll like it."

"Sure, I'll just tell my friends. Meet you out front." She kissed him before running off toward a group sitting down.

Charlie looked around for his friends. Violet was nowhere to be seen. Mike and his bachelor party friends were going absolutely nuts, which was not surprising. Veruca was hopping over to him.

"I see you found something you liked. So did I! See you tomorrow Charlie." They both cheered and hugged each other. Turning around they bumped into Mike. "Oh Mike, you leaving aswell? Oh well, your buddies are so drunk they'll be good for awhile. Bye sweetie." With that, her and the guy she was with walked out of the club. Mike followed.

"I can't believe you know Veronica Salt! That's so cool. So, you ready to go." She looked down, leaning on him. "By the looks of things you are." Charlie smiled to himself, walking out of the club with the girl on his arm. 


End file.
